An Average Day In The Lives of The Inuyasha Gang
by Kojote
Summary: The group gets summoned.....again...to kill a demon....again. but what is this? this demon its no the usual type. Narku and Kagura show up as well! Will they get a run for their money! All in: An Average Day In The Lives of The Inuyasha Gang!
1. Average Day?

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha no matter how much I wish I do. I do however own all characters of my own making.

#*********************!!!********************#

It was an average day in the lives of the Inuyasha group. The sun was shining like it seems to always be, ready to darken at the least sign of danger, so you'd have to be as thick as Inuyasha to not know something was coming. But right now it was shining so everything was good. Inuyasha hadn't managed to tick off Kagome in like 30 seconds; Miroku is slap-free… Oh never mind. Shippo is too tired to be annoying and pretty much they are just wandering around. Looking for Jewel shards or Naraku which ever shows up first. Suddenly a villager runs up to them, gasping for air. Inuyasha walks right past him until Kagome grabs his ear and drags him back. Over Inuyasha's grumbling, they listened to the man's tale of a demon that refused to leave. "We'll help if you stop whining!" Inuyasha growled after listening to the man repeating himself about how frightening and loud the demon is, over and over and over and over again. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome admonished. After Inuyasha got up groaned, yelled at Kagome, and then repeated it about 4 times, in which timeframe the demon could very well have destroyed 60 villages, they followed the man to his village. When they arrived they noticed that the village lacked a certain amount of…let's say… ravaged look. All the houses were still there, no dead littered the streets, no flame wall the size of a large whale, and not a single screaming person. "I'm sorry, sir, you said you were attacked by a demon?" Miroku smiled politely. "Are are you knocked upside the head, lost, and/or have the wrong village?" asked Inuyasha with sarcasm. "Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished (What? She does do it often!) The villager shook his head and motioned them along. "I in fact said that there was a demon that we can't get to leave. I never said it hurt us." "You did mention it was frightening and loud." Sango pointed out. The villager nodded. "You'll see, you'll see," was all he would say.

So the group came almost to the center of town, it seemed more desolate than the outskirts. The man began to tremble and stopped. "Go on to the town square, you'll see." He walked off muttering thing under his breath. "Hey, anyone ever wonder why people always come straight to us for help? I mean seem if they knew who we were, they'd keep their girls locked up, away from Miroku." Kagome mused. "Hey!" Miroku huffed. But Kagome continued without pause. "Do we have a "good" aura or something? I mean seeing how we have 2 and a ½ demons-" This time the 'Hey!' was from Inuyasha. "- you'd think we wouldn't be the first choice in a demon fight." Before anyone could comment on Kagome's insightful thoughts they reached the town square. "Uh, not seeing anything." commented Shippo, whom authoress had quite forgotten about. "No kidding, runt." grunted Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished. But Inuyasha was too busy looking down at his feet, for he had felt a small tug on his kimono. What he saw was a little clouded leopard demon cub. The group looked at the little cutie till it finally spoke. "Neko says Rawr!" and toddled away. It finally sat in the middle of the square. It turned and looked expectantly towards the group. They just stared as the little cub blinked once. It turned to Inuyasha and finally said. "Neko is hungery, Papa!" The whole group's heads turned to look at Inuyasha. "What?!" he asked defensively. "She has the food!" He cried pointing at Kagome. But she wasn't there. They all turned to see her cuddling the cub. "Oh my gosh, you are the cutest little guy ever! I mean look at you so fluffy and big eyed!" (Think of baby Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda and you'll get it.) "Neko not guy!" the little fluff ball said, extracting itself from Kagome's killer grip. "Neko girl!" she stated proudly as if that fact alone was cause for celebration. "Feed Neko?" the little thing asked Kagome hopefully. "Sure, but only cause you're soooooo cute!" Kagome picked up the cub and headed out of town. The rest of the group was left behind wondering what just happened. Shippo and Sango went after Kagome to look at the cub some more because she was just soooo cute. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and after a moment's silence, quietly said. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Inuyasha just gulped.

When they found Kagome, she was feeding the cub ramen. "Hey! That's mine!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh hush, I'll get more." Kagome admonished. Neko was looking at them all with interest. "Do you want to tell the boys all of our names?" Kagome asked, cooing slightly. "I know my own name, thanks!" Inuyasha snapped. "Inuyasha!" (Wait for it, wait for it) Kagome scolded. Neko held up a chubby paw and pointed at each person. "Papa, Moma, Sissy Lala , Bother Ship, Uncle Moku, Auntie Go." She beamed. Sango giggled at Neko's pronunciation of 'brother'. All the males grumbled at their pet names. "Isn't she the cutest?" Kagome gushed. Everyone else sweat dropped. Just about then Naraku popped up out of now where. "Mwwhahahahahaaa!" Everyone stared at him for a second. He shrugged. "I'm working on it. Anyway, I've come to kill you all since you imbeciles can't find me and I'm bored out of my skull and the authoress is running rapidly out of ideas." So Inuyasha got really tick and screamed insults at the Grand Ruler of All That Is Evil like every other time Naraku shows up. Finally he pulls out Tetsiaga. "Oo! Shiny! Neko loves Shiny. Oo! Fluffy!" Naraku watched with raised eyebrows as the cub batted at Tetsiaga. Then Neko happened to turn. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naraku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha were rolling on the ground begging for the noise to stop. Well Kirara was really mewing in pain but you get the point. Sango and Kagome were covering their ears and staring at the toddler. "Spider! Neko hate Spider! Make go away Papa!" But Inuyasha was too dazed by her scream that was a combination of the yowling of a tortured cat and the high pitched wailing of a child. Neko turned her gaze to Naraku who was also stunned and wondering how so loud of a noise could come out of such a small thing. She started to glow red and grow. "Neko doesn't like Spider! Neko hate The Spiderman! Spiderman mean to Papa and Mama and Auntie Go and Uncle Moku and Sissy Lala and Bother Ship! NEKO SQUASH SPIDERMAN!!!" By then end of this tirade Neko had grown as large as Sesshomaru in his dog-demon form. She was on all fours. She had claws and fangs that reached the ground from her great height. Her eyes were pure blood red with no sign of pupils. She lifted a great paw. Naraku finally shook off his dizziness and looked up. "Oh crap!" was all he said right before being crushed repeatedly by Neko's great paw._ Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam, Slam. _Finally satisfied that she had killed 'Spiderman', Neko returned to her toddler form and toddled over to Inuyasha. "Papa! I kill spider! I kill spider! I kill spider!" The whole group stared, eyes twitching, at a huge paw shaped hole in the ground. "Help!" they heard Naraku say weakly and distantly. "Papa, Papa! I kill spider!" Nekosaid, worried that 'Papa' might not approve, she tugged at his shirt. Inuyasha blinked and looked down at the cub. "Uh , good Neko, good kill spider."

Suddenly Kagura showed up. "Where is Naraku?" she asked perplexed. Finally the implications hit the group. "Naraku was defeated by a..*snort*..Toddler!" Miroku tried, unsuccessfully, to not laugh. Soon the whole group was rolling on the ground, laughing really hard. Kagura looked to Neko, the only one not laughing and Neko looked back with a faint *don't-ask-me* expression. Then the cub's face lit up. "You has a Shiny! Can Neko play with Shiny?!" Kagura looked where the cubby paw was pointing. "My fan? No, you may not. Oh, hey while the entire group is rolling around, I could do my Dance of Blades and then Naraku can be proud of me and maybe he'll set me free!" "Don't count on it!" came Naraku's weak voice from in the deep paw-shaped hole. "But do it anyways." Kagura grumbled but started her attack. Unfortunately she forgot our very own Neko. When she started to wave her fan, the little tike jumped up and grabbed it. The group had at this point recovered and watched in amazement as Neko ran around on all fours with Kagura's fan in her mouth, just out of reach of the wind-demon. Every once in a while she turn suddenly and throw it into the air and then catch it again as it fell just out from under Kagura's grasp. Regrettably, Kagura's attack had been started, and couldn't be stopped except by Kagura's touch. So the fan was blasting wind-blades everywhere. Some times Kagura had to dodge her own attack. You can imagine the damage it was causing the innocent forest. Naraku had just been climbing out of his hole when a blade came by and sliced all his hair off. He yelped and tried to back away…..into thin air. _Slam!_

Finally recovering from laughter and slightly out of breath from running, Kagome yelled Neko's name. "Neko! Stop right now young lady! Now what do you say to the nice lady?" Kagome nearly choked on calling Kagura a 'nice lady'. Inuyasha and Miroku looked on in shock as Kagome used her best mom skills, Sango just nodded sagely and Shippo knew what was coming. Neko hung her head, effectively digging a hole with repeated close wind blade attacks. "Sowwy." She murmured, further muffled by the fan. "What's that? I couldn't hear you!" Kagome scolded. Neko hung her head further. "Sowwy!" "For..?" prompted Kagome. "For taking your fan, Missus Windy." Kagome tried not to giggle as Kagura gaped at her new name, pronounced even worse with a fan in Neko's mouth. Kagura delicately pulled her fan from Neko's mouth and shut it, finishing the attack. Everyone sighed with relief. "You worthless scrap of fur!" Kagura snarled, snapping her fan open…or at least tried to. Slobber was holding it shut. Finally getting it open she waved it for her worst attack, Dance of The Dragon. Nothing happened. She looked down at her fan that was lying in shreds. Tiny teeth and little claws had ripped through the delicate paper and silk. Jaws that were strong for her age had snapped the demon bones inside the fan that held it ridged. Kagura shifted her stare down to Neko, who grinned embarrassedly back, all her tiny, pointy, cone-like teeth showing. Kagurafinally gave up and started sobbing, holding her fan like a baby. Neko wandered over and started rubbing the crying demon. "'Sokay, Windy, get you nuther one." By this time the group was all packed and Kagome picked up Neko. "Okay, Neko say bye to your friend." Neko waved a little paw at Kagura as they walked away. Then Neko turned and glared at Naraku who was getting out of the hole again. She hissed and he gulped. Smiling reassuringly he let go of his grip and fell back to the bottom of the paw print. She snorted and turned and snuggled into Kagome's warm embrace. There was silence until Inuyasha finally said something. "We do realize that this toddler has just effectively rid us of Naraku and Kagura, all in the space of about ten minutes, right? I mean she'd we keep her?" The group looked at each other.

#*********************!!!********************#

Evil, evil me. I'm going to see by the reviews I get if they should keep her or find someone to hand her to. So my wonderful readers, you decide. I'll wait for about 5 reviews but if I get more I'll be happy, happy, happy! So vote my brethren! Seal the little cub's fate. And for those of you smart alecks; yes I know what her name means. It is supposed to be ironic, okay.


	2. Important read!

Alright look. I'm getting no reviews and I have too many good ideas to stop now so the next chapter will be for those that want her to leave and the chapter after that will be for those who want her to stay.


	3. Neko Returns

**Disclaimer: I own Neko only, none of the others.**

**Author's note: This story is one of my two endings to the Neko story. This is where she leaves the group. You can read both if you wish.**

As the group slept, they were watched. Not by red, evil eyes that belong to villains that seem to never sleep. No, these eyes belong to a rather small being, and they were a cute little brown color. The being wasn't planning out the deaths of those around the guttering fire. No, she was wondering which one to wake up. Finally the eyes settled on a young man with dog ears atop his head. He was sleeping soundly in a tree, but his sword was close enough to defend the group in seconds. The young small body lifted itself and toddled over to tree base. Glancing up one more at the red clothed figure, the thing slid its tiny, yet sharp, claws out and ascended the oak. Reaching the branch, the being shuffled over to the outline of the dog-boy. Finally it spoke.

"Papa? I havea go potty." Inuyasha turned lightly. Neko summoned up more courage, and poked him with a claw. "Papa I hasta go potty!" She repeated louder than before. At last he awoke. "Neko! What are you doing up here?" "I hasta go POTTY!" Neko was whining and jiggling on the branch. Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. "And….?" Neko looked down at her forepaws. "I needs help." She murmured. "You need help?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, "What on earth with?" Neko lowered her head further. Inuyasha snorted and turned over to go back to sleep. "Go get one of the girls." Neko turned and shuffled to the tree. She glanced downward once. Then back up at "Papa". Down, Papa, Down, Papa, Down, Papa. "Uh…." She cleared her throat. "What?!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently. Neko once again studied her forepaws. "I…I can't get down, Papa." Inuyasha snorted again." How'd you get up?"he asked gruffly. Neko raise one of her afore mentioned paws, then shot out her claws. He looked at the tiny barbed thing a second then gave her a pointed stare. "I can't go down backward or head first! I really hasta go now!" she started to wail. Inuyasha jumped up instantly. He couldn't help that tears were his one weakness. "No, Neko!" he hissed as Neko's thimble bladder gave out. "Ah! What stinks and why am I covered in fluid! Inuyasha! This is your tree is it not?"

Inuyasha winced; he had forgotten that Miroku was sleeping under him. "Wasn't me, monk! Was the kid!" "Shippo?" Miroku's voice was confused. "No, Neko!" "Sowwy!" Neko called down, ashamed, "He wouldn't help me go and I couldn't hold it no more." Miroku got up and stalked off muttering. "I'll be at the spring!" He called back to the pair grumpily. Inuyasha turned to give Neko a glare, but she had beaten him to it. She then turned, huffing and held one leg over the side of the branch. "I'll take the short way then." Inuyasha sprang up and scooped her up in fear. The little thing might be annoying, but the fall would kill her and against his will he had begun to like her. "Calm down, little girl. I'll take you down." He glanced down at her, "You are done, I trust." Neko nodded. He sighed as he set her down. Neko wandered over back to Kagome's sleeping bag. Padding over to the foot of the bag, she turned around in ever tighter circles. Finally she plopped down with the air of dignity that only a cat could muster. Inuyasha rolled his eyes thinking that you'd never be able to tell that she had just peed on Miroku. He sighed once more and ran off to the spring to help his friend.

The next morning the girls had started on breakfast by the time the boys got back. They looked quizzically at soaking Miroku. He turned to glare at Neko. But the sweet little kitty was eating another cup of ramen that rightfully belonged to Inuyasha. And she was looking darn cute doing it. Miroku slumped in defeat and plopped down next to Sango. "Monk, you so much as come near…my… what stinks?" Sango wrinkled her nose and scooted away from the poor monk who simply walked to the nearest tree and started banging his head on it. Unfortunately he chose the tree Inuyasha had been in, the one he slept under, you know, the one Neko peed down. "Arg!" He leapt back, unluckily, into the fire. "Ahh!" This time he tried to get away from the fire that had started on the back of his robes. Yet again he slammed into the tree. This caused him to fall backward, onto his flaming rear. Inuyasha fought laughter as he scooped up his buddy and ran off at his top speed to dunk the monk once again. The girls however had no qualms about letting their chuckles grow into hoots. Needless to say when a peeved and sopping Miroku showed up, their laughter couldn't be contained. Miroku grabbed his breakfast and sat eating in dignified silence. He pointedly ignored the apologies of Kagome and Sango. But when he felt the small tug on his robes, he was inclined to look down. His eyes met little chocolate orbs. "I'm sowwy, Uncle Moku. Didn't mean it!!" He stared into her unblinking eyes. He noticed they were starting to fill with tears. "No! Don't cry! It's okay, it's Inuyasha's fault anyhow." Instantly the tears dried up, one wonders if they were real, and Neko hugged her "Uncle". But suddenly she stepped back. "You smell like pee, fish and burnt grass!" her little nose was wrinkled and she had a look of utter disgust. Miroku sighed. "Hey I want to know what's going on!" Sango demanded. "Yeah Miroku did you wet yourself?" Kagome snickered. Miroku glared at her and then turned to Sango. "Come, sweetest, I'll tell you alone. Let that useless hound tell his girl when he sees fit."

Sango gasped at him, the again when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome's face turn beet red. "SAY WHAT NOW, MONK?!" Inuyasha roared, slamming Miroku on the head. After Miroku extracted himself from the ground he pulled Sango aside. Inuyasha shrugged, turned to Kagome, blushed, 'feh'ed, and turned around again. Kagome the sat him, along to the tune of Neko's "Again Again Again!, until he explained in full what had happened. He got sat a couple times more for not helping Neko. Then when Sango came back desperately trying not to laugh anymore, Kagome took her and Neko to the springs to get washed up. Inuyasha cocked his head. He started chuckling. "What?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head, still smiling. "Never mind, you just calmed down." Miroku narrowed his eyes, then turned and leaned back against a tree, after checking it, that is. "No going to go spy on the girls?" Miroku merely 'hmph'ed. Inuyasha leaned back to take a nap. He'd be able to make up all the sleep he lost guarding the group in the time that it took the girls to get back. The sun's warmth spread over him, just as sleep crept over him like a blanket

"Inuyasha! Get up, lazy!" Miroku's voice called him out of his rest. Shaking himself, he sat up, stretching. "Are we ready to go?" he asked his companion. Miroku shook his head, and then nodded. When Inuyasha gave him the cocked head, he sighed and answered. "No for you, yes for me." Miroku stood up and walked toward the spring. "I thought you weren't going?" Inuyasha called after him. Miroku turned and answered solemnly. "The girls have been gone for so long; I do believe I must check on them!" "Riiiggght!" Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes and snorting. "Do your thing, and get hit see if I care." He called over his shoulder as he started to pack up camp. His answer came in Miroku's leaving footsteps. Inuyasha smiled lightly, and then jumped in a tree quickly, following his friend. Leaping from tree to tree, he followed Miroku at a safe distance. Then he stopped, well away from the spring but within hearing distance. '_Wait for it, wait for it!..._' *thunk* "PERVERT!" '_Never gets old!' _Inuyasha thought to himself gleefully. Then leaping back to the campsite, he busied himself with finishing packing. Soon enough Kagome and Neko showed up, followed by a peeved Sango and a Miroku with a red slap-mark on his cheek. Miroku was protesting his "innocence" and Sango was ignoring him quite well. "Ready?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome nodded tiredly "Let's go." She rolled her eyes. Inuyasha picked up her back pack and helped her into it. If Miroku and Sango ever stopped fighting they'd notice how gentle Inuyasha had become with Kagome. Maybe they did. Inuyasha stole a glance over to the fighting pair. '_nah'_ He thought shaking his head. "Wake up lazy Shippo!" he called to the kit (of whom the authoress keeps on forgetting, sorry!) Who was still asleep under the tree he had gone to bed in. Suddenly his head turned sharply. "Sesshomaru!" He growled, whirling around crouching and placing his hand on his sword.

The Western Lord walked in, and past the snarling and growling half-demon. Following him was repulsive Jakan and adorable Rin. Neko waved to Rin, who waved back. Then Neko gaze landed on the second best thing to a Shiny: a Fluffy. Squeaking in delight she threw herself on it. Sniffing is lightly she cocked her head, and then crouching in its depths she bit down and shook it like a rat. "Yiieeeep!" Sesshomaru yelped and shot up thirty feet, his tail dragging behind him. Snarling he whirled and changed his form rapidly. He glared at the kitten, which yowled and ran up and down his immense tail. Sesshomaru roared and bit down multiple times. Then his eyes widened "Yelp!" and jumped again. By now Neko was on his rear, holding on. She pulled out her claws and dug them in and then she grabbed his skin with her teeth. By now Sesshomaru was wild with pain from the continual inflictions of the little one and himself. He clawed desperately and bit whenever possible, trying just to make the pain leave. But his bucking was only causing Neko to hold on harder and his bites and claws were nowhere near the mark. Finally he fell over, panting and bleeding heavily. As Neko hopped off, he returned to his former shape. Neko looked over at the wheezing, bleeding demon. "Fluffy okay?" she asked brightly. Sesshomaru looked back with a mixture of hate and wonderment. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Please Milord, are you alright?! I shall school this awful youngster!" Jakan rushed up waving his staff. '"No! Jakan, just wait, we'll leave. I have a feeling that this _thing_ won't leave or die." He tried to heave himself up. Neko was suddenly curious about his Tensiga. She pulled the sword out and waved it around. Then she stared angrily at the hilt. "Where's the Fluffy?" she demanded, glaring at Sesshomaru. He glanced questioningly at the group as Jakan started to berate the cub for daring to touch Lord Sesshomaru's person. Inuyasha finally got it and drew Tetsiaga. As it transformed he pointed at the fluff at the end of the hilt. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the cub who had managed to slice Jakan 15 times with the sword. Not that it changed anything, because Tensiga was only for healing, but all the same. Neko faced Sesshomaru and gave a final angry sweep. Blue light swept from the tip to surround the dog demon. He watched in amazement as all his wounds healed instantly.

Neko shrugged and thrust the sword back into its scabbard. Sesshomaru scrambled up and stared at the cub. "This inferior cat… used..My Father's sword…" He stuttered. Inuyasha looked down at Neko and lowered his scabbard down to her. She looked up to him, eagerly. "This one Fluffy?" He nodded. She pulled out Tetsiaga and waved it as it transformed. She managed to slice Jakan again and again, just trying to hold the heavy sword. Waving it around produced the Wind Scar, and Backlash Wave and Adamant Strike. Finally she just dropped it and played with the fluff on the hilt. Sesshomaru shook his head and crooked his finger in a gesture to get Rin to come. He then drew Tensiga neatly and raised Jakan back up from the cub's carelessness. The trio then stalked out of the clearing with had become impressively larger due to a large demon running around in it and an infant's wild attacks. Inuyasha chuckled. "You keep this up, Neko, and you'll have beaten ever Demon known!" Neko smiled toothily up at him. He knelt and gently took his sword and placed it back in its place. Neko pouted for a second and then ran off to play with Shippo. "I have to say I think..." then his eyes narrowed as he sniffed. "Naraku!" he snarled, whirling around crouching and placing his hand on his sword again. Then he stood and smirked. "Come back for a second beating?"

Naraku's face appeared in the sky. His eyes were narrowed. "I don't believe that it was YOU who dealt the blow, Inuyasha!" He gaze then shifted nervously. "IT's not still around, is it?" Neko stepped out from behind Inuyasha. She then did Inuyasha's classic pose of crossing her arms and leaning, with a look of total indifference, against his leg. Naraku chuckled nervously. She raised her eyebrow and replied "Rawr." "See…*cough* uh… see ... Seeifyourworthlesskittencanharmaboy!" Naraku practically screamed then disappeared quickly. "Ooookkaaayy…" Kagome said looking on with amusement. Then her face straightened. "I sense a jewel shard!" She shouted, like always, as if there wasn't any demon nearby that would give its left arm to have a shard of the jewel. "Kohaku!" shouts Sango, because you know, there are no other shards in the world. But, surprise surprise, it's Kohaku! Blank brown eyes watched as his sister fell into hysteria. 'How could you kill..yadda yadda yadda.' Whole pep talks to a clueless, mindless Zombie, brilliant Sango, brilliant! Then to fix it like always she tries to kill her brother. Because you know, that'll fix it! Sure he'll be dead but hey, he won't be under Naraku's influence and he sure as heck won't be killing people, now will he? Then again Naraku could just insert another shard!

"Wait, Sango!" Miroku called. He grabbed her arm that was about to hurl her giant boomerang, also known as 'Boom-Boom" by Neko, at her brother. "He hasn't moved yet." Sango paused, long enough to notice this was true, and stopped and straightened. Suddenly Kohaku lifted his weapon thingy. "Oh! You wants to play fetch?!" They looked down in horror as Kohaku drew back his arm to slay the little kitten sitting confused in front of him. Neko lowered herself on all fours, stuck her bottom up and wiggled it. "Ready, Ku!" she called up watching his sickle swing round and round his head. Only her tail was twitching. Then she pounced. "Nooooo!" the entire group yelled. Neko's little teeth clenched around the blade and held on for her life. Kohaku continued to swing his weapon faster and faster, trying to dislodge the infant. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Neko giggled with joy. Finally Kohaku flicked out his weapon toward the ground, hoping to slice the kitten on the way down. But Neko chose this time to let go. She rolled to Inuyasha's feet. She pulled herself weakly up using his pants. Then she stumbled over to Miroku. He knelt to check on her. Just about then Neko threw up all over the front of his robes. She then stumbled around in circles exclaiming how dizzy Neko was. Miroku tried desperately to not throw up himself and failed. Kitten spit up stunk to high heaven and he had no way of getting away from it. Finally Miroku ran off to the spring to clean the recycled breakfast off himself. '_Just imagine how I smell!' _he thought bitterly to himself.

All the proceeds were being watched by the zombie Kohaku. He flicked his weapon yet again towards the cub. But it stuck into the ground just short of Neko. She sprang up suddenly and ran up the chain. She did this so quick that Kohaku barely was able to notice much less react. She scampered onto the boy's back. "Piggy ride! Piggy Ride, Ku!" She said rocking on his back. Kohaku looked at the group questioningly. Was he supposed to stab himself in the back? Kagome came to at last. "Neko! There's a nub on his back! Press your claw into it and pull out the SHINY inside! Then give the Shiny to me!" Neko's head shot up at the word "SHINY" and she began pulling at his demon slaying clothes. Finding where the jewel shard was she pulled it out. She then sprigged off the falling boy's back, and ran to Kagome. Gently handing the shard to Kagome she ran back to play with her new friend. She frowned at the prone Kohaku, lying on the ground. "Get up, Ku! I wants to play!" she shook him then complained crossly. "Nap time slater, Ku!" He stayed pretty dead. Sango started weeping as if she wasn't just about to kill him herself. Neko became really cross and then whacked him with a glowing blue paw across his head. "I said wake up now!" she snarled. Sango gasped and the rest of the group gaped as Kohaku drew himself up. "Ow!" He stated simply swaying. Neko grinned and sprung up on his back. "Piggy Back?" she asked hopefully. He looked at her and Kagome called to Neko, "Go mess with Uncle Moku!" Neko nodded once and scampered off. We hear a distant scream and a thump. I'll let your imagination do the work. Sango grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him away to speak with him. That left Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo watching as Neko came running over the hill, chased a butterfly. Miroku came flying behind her, trying to catch her, his hair slicked back from wetness and his robes dripping. He was bare foot. "Come on Neko! Don't run away. You scared me is all. I've never been attacked by a flying fur ball when I'm bathing. The others will kill me if I lose…you…oh." He stopped and looked sheepishly at the three who were about to burst into laughter. "I'll….leave her…here…" He blushed and rushed off, back toward the spring. A rustle drew their attention back toward the forest. Inuyasha turned away, thinking that it was just Sango and Kohaku. But upon hearing Kagome's gasp he whirled back around. There stood a tall, lean muscled clouded leopard demon. He walked out of the bushes and cocked an eyebrow. "Mortal, answer my question and I'll think about not eating you." He growled imperiously at Kagome.

If she wasn't already infatuated with Inuyasha she would have fallen head over heels over the demon. He was just wearing some brown canvas pants. He had a chiseled chest and a winning smile. Inuyasha growled and stood in front of her. "Just try to harm her!" He snarled at the demon. He leaned against a tree trunk and waved his hand. "Chill, Half-demon, I'm only looking for my cub." Neko's butterfly flew right in front of him. He looked lazily at it as it flitted in front of his face. Suddenly his paw shot out. The butterfly was abruptly in between his claws. Just then Neko ran up. Seeing the demon she stopped suddenly and ran behind Inuyasha. "Ah! There you are kiddo!" The demon said brightly. He impaled the butterfly and tossed it aside. Neko whimpered and dug herself into Inuyasha's pants. "Come on, Neko, mom and I have been looking for you." He said moving toward Inuyasha. Kagome suddenly was standing before him. "Why is she so scared of you if you're her dad? And why was she left alone." The demon bared his teeth. "You are ruining my good mood, human. I wasn't going to eat you because you seemed to have taken care of her, but if you keep this up, I'll reconsider." Kagome stepped beside Inuyasha, and crossed her arms. Inuyasha raise his sword. "I'd like to know the same." He said calmly, but his eyes were hardened in anger. The cat growled. "Fine." He said flatly "I'm Rippa, and her mother is Rippuku. I have no clue why she's scared of me. She was in training. When we got back she was gone." Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. "These authors can't seem to have any imagination. You're named Dog Demon, The dude's called Handsome, and apparently his mate is called Anger." Inuyasha nodded and chuckled. "WHERE IS THAT KITTEN?! SHE'LL NOT BE ABLE TO DO MUCH WHEN I'M DONE WITH HER!" The roar about blew them off their feet. "I think I get it now." Kagome said weakly. A strapping female leopard strode out of the forest. She shoved Kagome and Inuyasha aside and zeroed in on the huddled Neko. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, USELESS CUB?!" She roared in Neko's trembling face. "Sowwy…..Mommy…don't hurt Neko." She cried plaintively, averting her eyes and lifting her paws, which the mother promptly slapped repeatedly. By now, Sango and Kohaku had returned and so had Miroku. They stood in amazement as the cub was spanked on paws, nose, and bum. Finally the mother strode to the side of her husband. She leaned on the tree, next to him, glaring at the group as if they were bugs that needed squishing. Neko tried to stand, whimpered lightly, fell down on her bottom, yelped and promptly fell on her nose. She mewed again in pain, but stood all the same. She crawled forward towards her dad, head down, tail low.

As she passed by Shippo, he reached out to pat her head. She lifted it and whispered so only Shippo could hear: "Papa tect me." She then continued her pained walk towards her parents. Shippo widened his eyes and sprung up to Inuyasha's shoulder. He whispered in Inuyasha's ear. He shook his head grimly. He couldn't do anything, Neko was their child, he could tell by scent. He gently pulled Kagome to his side, holding her so that she wouldn't try to help. Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder and Sango held Kohaku into a hug. It was more like a death march than a reunion. When Neko reached her father he stood. "Have you learned your lesson, cub?" He asked coldly. Neko hung her head then suddenly straightened. She stood shakily and snarled at Rippa. "I'll never be like you! I refuse to kill humans. All they've ever done is fed me and played with me. That's more than you've ever done. I DISOWN YOU AS MY PARENTS!" She started to glow red. Both her parents straightened and started to glow as well. Soon there were 3 large cat's roaring and hissing at each other. The smallest of the 3 called down to the group. "Family Halp, pwease! Neko can't fight both!" Inuyasha looked at his friends. They all nodded back at him. Sango threw her boomerang, causing Rippuku to have to stand back. They then attacked the large female, driving her back. But their weapons were practically useless as the demon was quick and so large. Inuyasha couldn't use his Wind Scar without hitting a friend or Neko. Suddenly a roar interrupted their fight. They all looked on as 7 more leopards sprang out of nowhere. 5 of them ran to Neko's side, they were about her size. 2 stopped at Rippa and Rippuku's side. They stood snarling at each other. Neko looked appreciatively at the 5. She called down to the small band. "Sissy, Bother, and thwee cousins!" She then transferred her gaze to the two new additions on her parents' side. "Auntie and Uncle." She spat. The Inuyasha band quickly ran off as the cats started to fight again.

Soon the sounds stopped. Kagome looked worriedly at her friends. When they heard a rustle they quickly sprung up, weapons in hand. But eight young looking leopards were all that entered. A teenaged female held Neko, and next to her was a male about Kohaku's age. Behind them were two males that looked like twins, about 17, who held a female about Neko's age. Finally the twins started speaking, finishing each other's sentences. "Thank you." "for protecting" "Our cousin." "Our parents all." "Wanted to have us kill many humans." "Just like them" "But we felt compassion" "Where their hearts were cold." "But Neko was too" "young to know not to express" "her options out loud." "So she was left in the village." "until she killed them all" "and ate them." "Of course she didn't and" "The humans tried to feed the cub" "But she ate much more than" "They could produce." "And you found her" "And fed her" "protected her" "and taught her that" "not every Demon needs to kill" "so when her parents returned" "She felt the need" "to release herself" "from their hold" "Our mother and father were nearby" "Neko's sibling's were under their" "care until Rippa and Rippuku" "returned" "so they had us" "come and help" "Little did they" "Know that" "We agreed with the cub" "So we came " "and helped." They growled and smiled grimly. "No more will" "these cats" "Kill humans."

The group had a crick in their neck from looking from twin to twin. After sorting through the breaks they finally figured out the story. "Will Neko go with you?" Miroku asked. Neko nodded. She then tugged on her sister's fur. The female gently put her down. Neko toddled over to each person saying good bye to them all. Kagome pulled out the shard. Concentrating for a moment she purified it. The shard glowed pink then deeper and deep blue. Kagome place it on Neko's forehead. It sank in. "It" She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "The shard will give you strength and it'll never blacken. It won't be removable and no one can tell it's a shard anymore. You'll be safe." She whispered brokenly. Neko nodded her head and went to Inuyasha. He knelt and awkwardly hugged the kitten. She reached up and rubbed his ears for a second. He smiled down at her and then stood again. Sango picked her up and hugged her with Kohaku. "Thanks for giving my brother back." Neko nodded again. After being set down she hugged Miroku. She pulled away and laughed through her tears. "You smell funny Moku" He chuckled and hugged her tightly again. Lastly she reached Shippo. She smiled and hugged him. He shyly handed her a cup of Ramen. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. She then returned to her family. As her brother picked her up she waved to the group. The cats soon disappeared but still the group waved. Finally they turned and continued their search. They all were sad but happy that Neko had family now.

_Epilogue_

A week later Kagome sat bored in school. The teacher was droning on about some village. But she sat up quickly when he mentioned a local legend. Apparently the villagers took care of a cub of a Leopard Demon. In return, her family group guarded the village from everything. The village was never ravaged from war and no claims of demon attacks were ever recorded again. The teacher then held up a picture of the supposed demon cub that became the leader of the leopard clan. It was a standing clouded leopard holding its head up. It was roaring and a blue glow surrounded its head. But its eyes were showing a laugh. "Neko!" breathed Kagome. "Why Kagome have you heard of this legend before?' the teacher asked, surprised. Kagome nodded distractedly. "You could say that, sir." She replied. Then she smiled. '_That's my girl!_'

**Aw!!! Wasn't that cute?! Please R&R! I worked hard on this one.**


	4. The last of the great Neko!

Disclaimer: If you think I've managed to gain Inuyasha rights by now, I'm thinkit's time for the people in white coats to come see you.

Author's note: Alrighty this is the last of the set, unless you want more!

"Butafi, Butafi, Butafi, Butafi!" Came a sweet little voice. The butterfly flits around the meadow, seemingly oblivious to the leaping kitten right below it. The cub was hard to see due to the long grass that grew in that meadow. But every spring brought her about the grass line. Soon the butterfly flew away and the grass covered meadow fell silent. But not for long, for a dog-eared teen started to move in, grumbling and cursing 'That woman', and calling out, "Neko! Don't play games with me! Come back here you baka! Kagome is sitting me constantly because of you!" His ears flicked at a giggle about halfway through the meadow. He narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we can do this the hard way!" He growled out, moving forward. He heard a swish to his left. "Aha! Gotcha, you runt!" He cried, whirling around. Too late, he saw his mistake. *splat* "Neko made mud-pie, Papa!" Came the cry of an infant.

Inuyasha just stood there seething, eyes blinded. "Neko..you..are dead!" He roared, leaping forward. He knelt and tried to smell, but the mud had plugged up his nose. "Fine, I'll just use my ears." He stood stock still, listening. There! A rustle! He ran quickly, his ear moving to find the source. Breathing! He stuck out his hand and scooped up a furry bundle. "You're coming with me, little girl!" He hissed, in what he hoped was her face. He again scampered off, trying not to run into trees. Of which, he utterly failed at. By the time he stumbled into camp, he had run into a total of 74 trees, 4 bunched of ivy, 1 pond, and 5 deer. "I..I..gots..a kitteh." Inuyasha slurred, reeling around like a drunk. Kagome stood and collected the kitten. Miroku also stood and held his friend by the shoulder, so he wouldn't keep moving. "Uh, Inuyasha-" "Will someone please take the cat!" Inuyasha growled. "Neko over here, Papa!" "Um, Inuyasha…that was what I was going to say. You're kinda…holding a skunk. Neko followed in behind you." Inuyasha stood still, but the skunk, waking up from such a beating, immediately sprayed him. Right. In. The. Face. "Aaah!" Inuyasha dropped to skunk which cause it to get really mad. It bit his foot and then sprayed him again. Inuyasha fell over and gave up, whimpering and rolling on the ground. Miroku silently pulled him in the direction of the pond again. Kagome and Sango erupted into giggles. Neko promptly went over to Shippo, and they began to draw with the crayons Kagome had brought back from her time. Finally the pair returned, and it was decided that they would continue their quest.

* * *

"Lookie Papa, lookie!" Inuyasha groaned. This was the umpteenth 'lookie'. "What is it furball?" he growled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished, "Sit, boy!" Neko giggled as Inuyasha ate dirt. "I founded a rock!" she crowed. Inuyasha looked up, mud covering his face. "That's absolutely wonderful, Neko." He said dryly. She beamed….and promptly chucked the rock in his face. Then she skipped off, to look for more 'lookies'. Miroku smirked, until Neko decided to gift him similarly. But you see she was still so little, and his face was not as close as she might have liked. So the rock hit the nearest thing she could reach. Miroku crumbled unto his knees. Neko smiled again and patted his head. Shippo inched away from the cub. Sango winced. "Ow, but all the same, for being a womanizer he deserves it." Miroku started to whimper, his voice WAY too high for a male. Inuyasha by now had sat up and started to chuckle at his friend. But his smile changed abruptly as his head swung towards the woods. Kagome also turned her head. "Jewel shards!" Sango rolled her eyes and helped Miroku up. "Let me take a wild guess." Miroku nodded, although he was still in much pain. "Koga!" cried both Inuyasha and Kagome, in unison. And true to their word, and the obviousness, there stood the grinning wolf-demon. "Kagome! I…" He began, grabbing her hands. There was a gentle clunk as the kitten dropped to the ground from Kagome's arms. Neko was, of course, not happy about the current arrangement. Koga didn't get to finish as a set of tiny, sharp teeth gnawed too close to his shards. He pulled back and looked down. Neko spat out his leg, and stepped back. "Leave Mama lone or I kill you!" she spat, her back arched. Koga blinked then looked up at the group. Inuyasha was looking eager to see her begin; Kagome was holding her head in her hands. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Sango (Sango was really curious) all looked curious to see if Koga would face the same thing as Naraku. "I no likeie doggies!" She spat, all her back fur raised. Koga raised an eyebrow, and knelt next to her, causing her the hiss. "1), I'm not a doggie, I'm a wolf, 2) he," He said pointing at Inuyasha, "He IS a doggie, you don't seem to be all up in arms about that!" Inuyasha stiffened lightly, wondering if he was going to have to fight the cub. She glanced back then turned around again. "Noooo." She said rolling her eyes. "THAT is Papa, he's not a doggie." Koga glanced at the cub. "Tell me you did not inter species breed, it's all we need, a mutt of a mutt." Inuyasha snarled. "I am not her father you idiot!" Kagome clapped her hand on his mouth a moment too late. Everyone stiffened, wondering what Neko was going to do with this. She rose onto her tottering legs. She leaped with strength none of them could have imagined…and ….whacked Koga's head. "Tch, he's PAPA, not Daddy, PAPA! P-I-A-P-A-O" Koga looked confused. "There's a difference? And what the heck did you just spell?" Kagome scooped up the cub before anything worse than a whack occurred. Neko glared dangerously from her elevated position. Koga found that, oddly enough, he was a little frightened of the cub. "Kagome, would you like to leave the mutt and the crazy cat and come be my woman." 'The Mutt' and 'The Crazy Cat' growled and hissed respectively. Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes. Suddenly Sango strode forward. She whacked the two males hard enough to nearly knock them out with 'Boom boom' and then turned to Kagome.

"Tell him to go away and say you love Inuyasha!" Kagome stood stunned. "No then? Neko! Would you get rid of the wolf?" Neko smiled eerily. "Yes, Auntie Go!" She leapt out of the stunned girl's arms and trotted over to Koga. She began to glow red. "Doggie go bye-bye?" Koga gulped lightly upon seeing her growth. Neko swiped out with her paw, catching him on the torso. He was tossed in the air. She flipped over and began to swipe at him like a ball. "OW..OUCH….OWWWW. ..STOP IT! NO CLAWS!" Koga cried with each batt. Neko yawned, tired from the activity. Unfortunately she yawned at a horrible time. Down her throat went the wolf. Neko instantly sat up and began to hack. Kagome looked worried, but she couldn't do anything. Finally she managed to hack him up like a hairball. Everyone kinda stepped back from the spit covered demon. Neko started to cry, so reluctantly, Kagome went over and picked up the untransformed kitten and patted her. "It's okay, you're okay." Neko's sobs slowed to a small whimper. But there was a louder whimpering. All eyes turned to Koga. He was sitting in the middle of a puddle of spit and holding his tail like a security blanket. "You know what; I'll leave you to it for a little while. Sound good?" Koga asked as he stood on tottering legs. He whipped off faster than he'd ever run before……and ran smack into Naraku. "Dude get away man!" Koga called before running away again. Naraku turned and looked quizzical. "_Spiderman!_" Neko hissed ominously. Naraku's eyes widened. "Well look at the time, gotta go, toodles." Inuyasha picked up the kitten and chucked her as hard as he could at the fleeing demon. She latched onto his face and began to scratch like no one's business. As the over lord of everything evil ran around screaming like a girl, Inuyasha smiled for the first time in a while. "Maybe she's handy to keep around." Kagome came up and hugged his arm. "Even if she's annoying?" Inuyasha turned and looked down at the girl. "I'll deal with it like I've done before." Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her. Miroku and Sango sweat dropped. "You know, a evil demon with his face being clawed off, running off into the sunset. I just can't think of anything quite as romantic as that!" Miroku said dryly, reaching for the usual spot for his hand. "Yeah not….. PERVERT!" And thus with a resounding crash our story ends.

* * *

"Heck no! That is not an ending!"

"Oh do be quite Inuyasha! I think it ended just like normal"

"Only because you got whacked!"

"Coem now dearest Sango, I was merely relieving tension"

"RELIEVE THIS!!!"

"Now Sango, no need to be violent"

"Don't bother her Kagome, she's having fun!"

"Oh, by the way, what was wrong with that ending?"

"Well for one thing I was……Nevermind"

"Oh don't want to finish?"

"Say out of this Monk!"

"Hey I know a better ending!"

*whisper whisper*

"Okay Sango if you say so."

"1"

"2"

"3"

"SIT" "HIYAH"

*Boom* *whack*

*Groans*

"Much better"

Author wander on the set.

"Good lord look at this mess!"

* * *

Th-th-th-that's all folks!

Loves all my fans and hope you got a laugh! ^___^()


End file.
